Ghost of a Friend
by Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper
Summary: Sora's sister Runa dies.Riku dreams she's stil with him.But he finds out he got his wish.Riku tries telling it to Sora but all of his friends don't belive him. Runa says there is a way to revive her.RikuXRuna
1. Prolouge

Ghost of a Friend

**Sora: Wait a minute! What do you mean "Ghost of Friend?"**

**Me: Well this is just a fan-fiction so it's not true. Duh.**

**Sora: Ooohh. Well… is Kairi the ghost?**

**Runa: No. I am.**

**Sora: OH!**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer.**

**Sora and Runa: Runa Hika Does NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR NARUTO.**

"Runa, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Riku said as he stood upon his best-friend's grave."Runa Hika , a keyblade warrior and a trustworthy companion. Her brother is Sora Hika, her cousins are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha . Her Nobody is Leia . Her comrades are: Riku Yamuki, Kairi Hakiki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Axel Flame, Xion Ximi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, 'Rock' Lee, Tenten, Kakashi Hatake, and Namine." Riku read off the gravestone. Riku placed a rose on the grave. "You always loved roses." Riku said smiling. He left the grave-yard and he went to school.

"Riku your late." said his teacher Demyx (all of exept Axel, Xion, Roxas, and Leia applied jobs at there school.) Riku went and sat at his seat which is in between Sora and Runa. Sora was already there." Hey Riku, where were you?" Sora asked. " I was at home sleeping late" Riku lied." Yeah right Riku. Ever since Runa died you have been acting kind of strange lately. Your _always _late and you come up with the same excuse ever since:_" I slept late"_ " Sora said," Come on dude, tell me the truth.". Riku sat there thinking," Should I ?" . "Ok, fine you caught me Sora. I went to your sister's grave and stayed there till I was late for school." Riku said. "no kidding." Sora said. "Yeah I'm NOT kidding." Riku said. "Ok class I want you to dance and sing to this song called 'Hoedown Throwdown'." Demyx said," Sora, Kairi, Riku you are going to be first.". The three of them went up the stage and Demyx started the music." Boom-boom clap boom de clap de clap. Boom-boom clap boom de clap de clap. Boom-boom clap boom de clap de clap. Try it with me here we go! Boom-boom clap boom clap. Boom-boom clap boom de clap de clap. Boom-boom clap boom de clap de clap. Boom-boom clap boom de clap de clap." the three of them sang." 123! Everybody come on off your seats! I'm gonna tell you 'bout a beat that's gonna make you move your feet. I give you barbeque. Show and tell you how to move. If your 5 or 82 this is something you can do." Kairi sang. "Pop it, lock it, polka dot it. Countrify, then hip-hop it. Put your hawk in the sky move side-to-side jump to the left. Stick it. Glide" Sora sang. " Zig-zag. Cross the floor. Shuffle in diagonal. When the drum hits hands on your hips." sang Riku. " 1 footed 180 twist. And then a zig-zag, step slide, lean it left and clap three times. Shake it out head to toe. Throw it all together that's how we roll." They sang together.


	2. Dreams,Voices,ConfessionsWHAT

**Sasuke: Hey! You said this was a Kingdom Hearts/Naruto crossover so… WHEN AM I GOING TO SHOW UP!**

**Runa: SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: Oh-no! -starts running like heck-**

**Runa: OH YOU BETTER START RUNNING! -runs after Sasuke-**

**Sakura: Ok. Since Sasuke and Runa aren't here I'll say the disclaimer. Runa Hika does NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

**Sasuke: SAKURA! …HELP! …ME!**

Chapter 1: Dreams, Voices, Confessions? WHAT'S NEXT?

After school Riku went to hang out with Sasuke in Konaha. " Hey Sasuke." Riku greeted." Hn." was all Sasuke said. " Hey can you keep a secret?" Riku asked shyly. " What is the secret?" Sasuke asked. "I've got 2 secrets.1) Ever since Runa died I've been having dreams about her. And 2) Just please don't kill me for this. I think I kinda like your cousin!" Riku said. He saw Sasuke clench his fists but he quickly unclenched them. " Y'know Riku. Runa had a crush on you." Sasuke said smiling.' I can't believe I actually smiled!' Sasuke screamed in his head. " She did?" Riku said shockingly. " Yeah." Sasuke said.' What am I saying? She specificly told me _NOT_ to tell him!' Sasuke screamed in his head again. " Uhhh…. Sasuke? Are you okay?" Riku asked. " Huh? Oh! I'm okay. Just thinking." Sasuke said. "Sasuke. Just please don't tell Sora or anyone. Ok?" Riku said. " Ok. Fine. Whatever." Sasuke answered. Riku left to go home then Sasuke screamed in his head,' I AM SO DEAD!'. Riku ate dinner at Sora's house." Hey Riku wanna sleep here tonight?" Sora asked. "Yeah Riku. You can have our room for the night. Sora and I will be sleeping on the bed." Roxas said. "What about Leia?" Riku asked. " She can sleep on the couch right?" Roxas asked his sister next to him. Leia had blonde, spiky hair like Roxas's but it was a little bit like Runa's on the back. She had bright blue eyes and wears a tank-top with a mini jacket over it and she wore tan colored pants. The color of her tank top was navy-blue and her jacket was exactly like Roxas's." Yeah. I'm used to sleeping on anything." Leia said smiling. After dinner he went to what was her best-friend's room…or at least what was left. Runa's room was once an amazing bedroom he's ever been to. Whenever he would visit he'd always go to Runa's room first if she didn't answer. Usually Sora opens the door. On rare occasions Runa would open the door, pretty much only when Sora's outside or he's sick.

Runa also had another room she shared. It was in Konaha. She was in charge of everything there, she had to take care of Naruto everytime she was there, Naruto was forced to share his room with a complete stranger. The day he had to share it with Runa was just 4 days before he became a genin. On the day when they get to meet their team Runa hid _all_ of the instant ramen cups and prepared a _real_ breakfast. Riku was told this story only once and he knew it completely(That story will be published on this site!). What was left of Runa's room meant that nearly everything she owned was stored up in the attic. What was left was her scrapbooks, ninja tools, notes, and scrolls, her picture of team 7 and team 8, a picture of them playing on the island, her desk, etc.. Riku wandered around the room. Then he tripped over something. "oof!" Riku said. He look behind him to see what he tripped over. "Huh?" Riku walked over picked up a small box. It was covered in birthday wrap and tied with an aqua blue ribbon. It had a white tag on it and it said in green ink:

To: Riku-sama

Read please.

From: Runa-chan

Riku was shocked when he found it. It was hard to remember but he got this day before she died.

Flash-back:

"_HEY RIKU!" Runa shouted. " What is it?" He asked. "Happy birthday!" She said as she presented the present. " I don't really need a present " Riku said. "Awww!" Runa whined. " Want to know why?" Riku asked smiling. " Why?" she asked curious as if she forgoten everything. " Because YOU'RE my gift." Riku said as pulled her for a kiss. ( not good at kissing scenes). " Well ok then." Runa said blushing madly like Hinata. Runa left walking she was still carrying the little book inside the box. When she got home she hid the box where only she knew where it would be placed and only she knew._

_End of flashback_

Riku was still thinking of it until he heard a voice that snapped him out." _Riku?"_ said a familiar voice. "Huh?" he said. Riku got up and looked around.' Runa?' he thought. He went to Sora's room to go to bed. "Tomorrow is Runa's birthday." Riku said to him self smiling as he hopped on to the bed. He knew something was wrong with him he just doesn't know.

Riku's Dream

"_Hehehe!" Runa laughed. "HEY!" Sora shouted. " Well you have to deal with it" Kairi said. " KAIRI!" Sora shouted. "HAHAHA!" Riku laughed. " NOT YOU TO!" Sora complained. Sora was covered I mud and he knew he was going to have a tough time at home. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were watching this on the bench.( yeah.) They were all having a blast during their summer vacation. When Naruto got off he was tripped by Sasuke. " Sasuke-baka!" Naruto yelled. " Hehe" Sasuke said. Naruto turned his head in disgust._

**Please Review and I need an Idea for a story called Prom Night.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
